


And I Knew That You Meant It

by nai_nodayo



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, donna is so chill, hella gay, this is so old and took so long wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_nodayo/pseuds/nai_nodayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had bonded over the dumb memes, the occasional shared smokes, and the afternoons where they just hung around and played several of Gerard's records while passing a bottle of whiskey back and forth. Or all of those all at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Knew That You Meant It

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fucking old it was lying in my notes since three months ago
> 
> eh i'll edit typos later  
> ••  
> based off the song by Dashboard Confessional, Hands down

It was another school night and obviously, Gerard was home alone. He would've blasted Green Day or some shit throughout the whole house if he didn't have a fuck ton of homework to do. When he was in grade school, nobody ever told him that he had to do shit like this. It was all fun and games back then. Of course, being in senior year did _not_ help lessen the copious amount of work he had to do at all.

Sighing for about the tenth time that night, Gerard pulled out his gigantic history book from his bag on the floor. That thing felt like bricks in his bag. He set it on the table with a loud thump and simultaneously flipped to the page he bookmarked for the work he had to do.

Now, Gerard wasn't exactly a straight A student (and fuck, he wasn't straight either), but he decided he'd do his history homework just this once. He didn't want to fail this class because hell, everybody knew he was already failing math.

Gerard reached out for his pen at the far end of his table and stared down at his book for a few seconds. He then realized he didn't have a single clue on what the homework was about. He probably fell asleep during the discussion and woke up right when the teacher gave out the pages to the homework. (But honestly, who gave a shit about Genghis Khan's expeditions?)

Gerard's thoughts on how much suffering one has to go through to learn about the glorious Chinese dynasties were interrupted by a knock on his window. Instantly, Gerard turned to see who it was. 

Frank was there outside and behind the window, perched on the tree, grinning like the short ass he is. At least he didn't throw rocks this time. The last time Frank came over at night, he threw a _fucking boulder_ at the glass on Gerard's window. Frank claimed he wasn't trying to hit the glass, but he didn't crack the window so they were safe from the wrath of Gerard's parents.

"Finally learned your lesson, Iero?" Gerard raised an eyebrow as he opened the window and let Frank hop in. He couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yes, sir." Frank mocked Gerard and sighed as he landed on his soft bed comfortably. While Frank toed off his shoes, he noticed a pile of books on Gerard's table. That was unusual. The table was always full of Gerard's unfinished sketches, half opened tubes of paint, or different kinds of pencils littering the tabletop and even underneath. All of his art materials were shoved aside and replaced with boring textbooks.

"What _is_ that?" Frank made a face at the books disdainfully.

"Uh, school books? I have to do my homework okay, I'm about to fail history." Gerard sat down on his desk chair and stared at the wall of text he was reading before being interrupted. Frank gasped.

"Gerard Way doing his history homework? I am so shocked." Frank lifted a hand up to his chest and feigned a surprised look.

"Shut up." Gerard grumbled and picked up his highlighter from the floor. God knows how it got there.

Frank smirked smugly and made his way towards Gerard, just to rest his chin on the other's shoulder and wrap his arms around him.

"Aw, I was going to ask you out tonight, _cupcake_." Frank cooed. He knew how much Gerard hated that pet name. Okay, after like two weeks of dating, Gerard still wasn't used to being called pet names by his best friend.

"Ew, cupcake. Seriously, Frank?" He turned to face his _boyfriend_ behind him.

"Fine, stud muffin."

"No!"

"Baby."

"... Better than stud muffin." Gerard sighed and threw his highlighter on the book. He didn't even know what he was going to highlight or do for the damned homework.

"Can we go out? Please?" Frank whined and pulled on the ends of the sleeve of Gerard's washed out Bowie shirt.

"Frank... remember last time we snuck out and my dad came home at the same time?" Gerard reached for Frank's hands and held them in his.

"I guess that wasn't a really good idea." He laughed quietly and stared at their fingers intertwined together, swinging them slightly. After Gerard and Frank snuck out that time, they were lucky Donald wasn't in a shitty mood. Gerard's parents didn't know about them yet though, after all, it's only been two weeks. But obviously, Mikey knew because what did Mikey Way not know about his brother?

After Frank had left the last time, Gerard ended up getting a lecture about not staying out late during school nights without permission and the usual shit about school work. Fortunately, Gerard's mom was lax about it and convinced her husband. Gerard was able to avoid a week of being grounded. But still, his parents didn't know they were _dating_ , they've been best friends for years so it would be odd for Gerard's parents to suddenly assume they were actually, legitimately dating.

Now, Gerard's parents probably thought Frank was starting to become a bad influence on him. Frank was always the 'bad' kid out of the two of them, even in elementary. He was always bringing Gerard and convincing him to join his shenanigans. They weren't really all that bad and they were fun.

"Gee, look," Frank slipped his hands out of Gerard's and cupped his pretty pale face.

"I'm sorry, and I promise we won't get caught this time." Frank assured him and kissed him slowly. Gerard responded by bringing his hands up to Frank's dark hair and tugging on them. It was slow, but the feeling of Frank's lips lingered longer on Gerard's and felt so much better than quick pecks.

"Okay, you win." Gerard smiled when they broke away, their foreheads still touching. Frank smirked that devious smirk of his again and sat back down on the bed.

"Better get some clothes on because we're going clubbing." Frank said jokingly. Gerard cringed but put on a pair of skinny jeans and some (hopefully) clean shirt anyway. Although, Frank wasn't kidding about clubbing.

"Let's go then."

 

Gerard had to admit, it wasn't easy to climb out of his bedroom window from _the second fucking floor._ He wondered how Frank managed to even climb _up._ Gerard wished he had the basement like he had it before but some sort of leakage during the storm season pretty much wrecked his old bedroom. He was forced to stay up at the second floor until it was fixed.

They made it to the driveway where Frank's beat up car sat in her full glory, the moonlight casting highlights on the dark paint job that had lost it's glimmer over the years.

"After you, kind sir." Frank said, holding out the door to the passenger seat for Gerard and he bowed ever so slightly. Gerard snickered and climbed in. He didn't feel so guilty about that pile of work he left at home anymore. All that mattered at that moment was the present.

 

The neon lights, the music reverberating through the walls, and the faint smell of booze. There was no mistake and Frank wasn't lying.

"Shit, we _are_ going clubbing."

" _Dude_ , I wasn't kidding." Frank scoped out the front door and had to go on his fucking tippy toes just to see if the bouncer was there by the entrance.

"How are we even going to get in?" Gerard hissed. "You're shorter than those twelve year olds in school."

"Shut up, we'll make it inside." Frank said while pulling out his fake ID from the dashboard compact.

"I don't wanna make it."

"Okay then, stay in the car while I get some--"

"Never mind, I'll come with you." Gerard sighed in defeat and that was when he realized he forgot his fake ID he used to get booze at home. He cursed and Frank waved it off.

"It's fine, you'll pass." He said and opened the car door to step out into the cold night. Gerard scoffed and mumbled something about how he was always teased for having a baby face and that he looked way too young to pass as legal. He was only seventeen for Christ sake, so he _wasn't_ even legal, yet.

 

Frank walked up to the bouncer by the entrance and flashed his ID. The bouncer was huge, bald, middle-aged man who looked like he could step on Frank like he was an ant. The man inspected Frank's ID closely and narrowed his eyes moments later.

"Son, this is a fake."

_Shit._ They were as good as fucked, this dude actually knew how to check out IDs. Frank had gone to this bar a few times and he was able to get in, thanks to the oblivious bouncers and bartenders who didn't really give a shit.

"I, uh..." Frank stuttered. He did _not_ have a back up plan. Without thinking, he snatched his ID from the guy and grabbed Gerard by the arm. Together, they ran away back to Frank's car. Frank started the car up so fast, they were speeding down the street in seconds.

"Wow, so much for a car chase. Calm down, they aren't out to arrest us." Gerard said sardonically in his seat in front and crossed his arms over his chest. "I told you, it wasn't a good idea."

"Sorry, mom." Frank rolled his eyes and focused on driving. He honestly didn't know where they were headed to now. He felt a little embarrassed about the situation and decided he'd just get them coffee. Better than nothing.

 

"I'm sorry, that went so bad." Frank mumbled, sipping on his cup of coffee slowly. He burned his tongue twice already. Gerard was somewhat immune to the heat fumes because he drank his coffee like it was in a normal temperature. How the hell was he not burning his tongue?

"It's okay, we didn't die." Gerard smiled lightly while waving his hands around as a gesture. It could've gone worse, but still, Frank felt a _little_ guilty for taking time out of Gerard's weekday night only to fail with the main plan.

"You could be like, finishing up your homework right now, I don't know." Frank sighed. Gerard just laughed in reply.

"Hell no, I wouldn't have started on it yet!" He laughed the genuine laugh where it reached his eyes and showed off his tiny teeth. God, Frank was _so_ fucking in love with him.

And then suddenly, his smile faded and was replaced by a look of confusion and slight fear.

"Wait, shit, what time is it?" Gerard asked.

"Like, uh," Frank squinted his eyes at the clock on the wall. "9:00."

" _Shit_ , my dad is coming home early tonight." Gerard cursed under his breath and swiped his cup off the table. They rushed out towards Frank's car and hopped in quickly. They'd been running around the whole night.

 

"I'm so fucking sorry." Frank apologized for the probably the third (or fourth?) time that night. They stood outside the back door of Gerard's house in the darkness, the only light they had came from the weak street lamps flickering every now and then.

"Frankie, it's fine. We can always go out another day." Gerard said in a soft tone and rested a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. Talking about stupid internet memes and comics over coffee already made Gerard happy. As cheesy as it sounded, as long as he was with Frank, he had a good time.

"You better get in there, before your dad notices or something." Frank laughed. Gerard definitely couldn't climb back up to the second floor so they had to gamble and use the back door.

"Okay, but just one more thing," Gerard said with a small smile pulling up the corners of his lip. He leaned in to give Frank a kiss and mumble a goodnight. Goodnight kisses were their thing because Frank fucking Iero loved it and he was a huge romantic sap. 

"Aw, you're so adorable." Frank crooned when they broke apart from their chaste kiss. Gerard was blushing like mad from the tip of his nose to his ears. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? 

"Goodnight, Gee." Frank waved while walking away, into the darkness to get into his car by the driveway and head home. By the time they had said their goodbyes an goodnights, Gerard was nearly squealing when he closed the back door. He felt so lucky to be dating a guy like Frank, they were best friends after all. 

Frank was a huge asshole the first time they met in fourth grade (Frank was in third grade that time) but eventually, they became closer and he started showing a bit more affection. They had bonded over the dumb memes, the occasional shared smokes, and the afternoons where they just hung around and played several of Gerard's records while passing a bottle of whiskey back and forth. Or all of those all at once.

Then one day, Frank had said it in the middle of when they were listening to the new Smashing Pumpkins record Gerard had bought. It was a bit like those cliché movie scenes with best friends. Complete with music or acoustics playing in the background and rain pouring outside included for extra effect.

Okay, maybe Frank didn't exactly _say_ it, but yes of course, he kissed Gerard. Gerard had nearly fell off his bed in shock that time, he'd never thought Frank liked him that way. It wasn't that he didn't like him, Gerard clearly did. They were both oblivious to each other the whole time.

Gerard was pulled away from his thoughts when he arrived at the living room, which was not far from the back door. Mikey sat there, with his friend, Pete Wentz, giggling like kids behind their hands. Well, Pete was full on laughing and Mikey had a smug look on his face. Wait, _why was Pete even there?_

"How's the date?" Mikey said, still with that look on his face which Gerard liked to call the 'I Know What You Did, Don't Even Try to Hide It From Me' face. 

"It was uh, okay..." Gerard mumbled quietly and shoved his hands into his pockets nervously, he wanted to crawl back into his basement and evaporate into thin air out of sheer embarrassment. But well, his basement was still wrecked. Pete was still snickering while sat on Mikey's lap in a totally 'not-gay-way'.

Gerard and Mikey's mother walked into the living room and saw her son who had just arrived. Simultaneously, Pete and Mikey seemed to have jumped away from each other and towards the opposite sides of the couch.

"Hi, Ma." Gerard gave his mother a hug and Donna fussed about him being late.

"Gerard, honey, what got you home so late? You wouldn't want your father to see you sneaking out again, I'll let you off the hook one last time." 

Okay, Gerard was completely aware that his mom was clearly worried about his well-being and he had to admit, he felt a little guilty.

"I'm okay, Frank just took me out for, um, a da--coffee." He stopped himself before he could finish the word 'date'. His mom didn't seem to mind it at all.

"Frankie? God, Donald keeps rambling about him and how he could be a bad influence. Is he?"

"No, ma, we're okay. I'm just gonna go to sleep now." Gerard said and headed up to his bedroom. Damn, he almost took the turn down to the basement. He really wanted to go back down there.

A conversation between Mikey and Donna downstairs could still be heard and then a few minutes later, Gerard heard Donna call out to him.

"I hope you had fun on your date!"

God, Gerard was _so_ ready to push Mikey into a bed of fire ants before he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> also do bouncers actually chase people with fake ids who try to get in HAHAH


End file.
